Holiday Respite
by MagCat
Summary: AU: When Gary Oak comes home from his research trips for a brief holiday he sees that there’s more to the holidays than just gifts and a respite from reality…. Couples: GaryMisty, AshMisty a bit, BrendanMay, BrendanDrew, RitchieCasey, and more… Read and R


**Summary:** AU: When Gary Oak comes home from his research trips for a brief holiday he sees that there's more to the holidays than just gifts and a respite from reality…. **Couples: **Gary/Misty, Ash/Misty (a bit), Brendan/May, Brendan/Drew, Ritchie/Casey, and more… Read and Review! Rating is for language, and maybe some kissing.

**Disclaimer: **As soon as I get my certificate of ownership saying I own _Pokémon_ then I'll tell you, but as of now it's not mine! I also don't own the alcoholic mixture of "Scotch on the Rocks".

"…": Characters talking

'…': Characters thinking to themselves

"…": Pokédex speaking or recounting information to trainers

(…): Extra facts about the story

((…)): My opinions

**A/N Notes: **Hey, I felt in the holiday mood so here's a oneshot- or an attempt at one- centering on Gary and the holiday festivities around him. Happy Holidays to everyone from MagCat! Note- this may be a long oneshot, but I believe it to be a oneshot nonetheless.

_**Holiday Respite**_

_**7:30 PM, December 25, 2005; Oak Research Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto Region**_

****Gary sighed as he surveyed his surroundings, his black bag slung over his shoulder, his Umbreon perched on his shoulder, gazing wide-eyed at the winter wonderland around her. Gary stared at his home for the first ten or so years of his life; after he had started his Pokémon journey he hadn't really considered Pallet Town his home anymore, considering he hadn't been home for the holidays since he was eleven; he was now twenty-one.

Gary tried to work up the courage to move his body forward and to the front door of the building, ring the doorbell, crack a smile, and try to endure the amount of time he would spend around his… family.

"Umbreon, Umbre? (Are we going inside or what, Gary?)" Umbreon asked, her bright yellow eyes boring a hole into Gary's sapphire eyes.

Gary sighed again and said, "Yeah, sure we are, girl. I just have to… well, have to work up the courage. I mean, I haven't called this place home since I was ten or eleven and to be back here for the holidays… well, it's just a little unnerving." Umbreon nudged her nose against Gary's cheek in response and Gary smiled, reaching a hand up to scratch her behind the ears, to which she began to purr.

After a minute or so Gary gathered up his resolve and wrapped his black and blue scarf tighter around his neck, pulled his dark green jacket closer to his body, and began to trudge up the long walkway to the front door. When he got there he reached a hand to ring the doorbell but hesitated, feelings of loneliness, stubbornness, and fear coming to the surface and consuming his mind. He only pushed the small button when he felt Umbreon nudge him again.

As the bell rung inside the house Gary shivered; the temperature that was close to ten degrees Fahrenheit was finally getting to him. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a young woman who looked to be two years older than him with the same color dark brown hair but with sea-blue eyes instead of sapphire ones. Her shoulder length hair framed her face, which looked confused for a moment then turned to utter excitement.

"Oh my God, Gary! Is that you?" May Oak asked, her eyes alight with happiness. She had thought having all her good friends with her for a holiday party was good enough; but seeing her brother home for the holidays made it just perfect.

Gary cracked a grin and responded, "Yeah, it's me. And I must say, you look absolutely stunning in that dress; are you sure Gramps didn't have a heart attack or something when he saw you in it?" Gary turned on his patented Oak charm to try and get in good with his sister; after all, he was sure she was pretty pissed that he hadn't been home for the holidays for close to a decade.

Gary received a slap in the head for his comment and May huffed in annoyance. "I'll have you know, _little brother_ that Grandpa bought this dress for me especially. So, you better be nice to me; after all, you need to get back into my good graces." May's dress was a back less, floor-length piece in hunter green with a diamond necklace, earrings, and an emerald bracelet to add effect.

Gary shrugged innocently and asked, "So, sis, are ya going to invite me in or make me freeze out here all night?"

May sighed in exasperation and opened the door wider, allowing Gary entry. When she had closed the door she told Gary where to put his things and to join her in the living room when he was ready.

Gary nodded to say he had heard her and walked up the stairs to his old bedroom. When he got there he didn't even pause long enough to look around and after tossing his bag onto his bed along with his scarf, gloves, and coat motioned Umbreon to follow him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Gary entered the living room he was met with shocked silence. His sapphire eyes surveyed the room, taking in all the people present. They passed over Mrs. Ketchum, his sister May, his grandfather, Brock, some of the other people in his town, Tracey, and some people he didn't recognize. When his grandfather cleared his throat everyone went back to talking, but Gary could tell that their attention was still focused on him.

When Samuel Oak's black eyes met Gary's they were filled with something Gary couldn't interpret. "Gary… welcome home." Samuel enveloped Gary into a hug that caught Gary by surprise. He slowly returned the gesture and suddenly felt at peace. When the two men parted smiles were on both their faces and May sighed in relief. She had been afraid that the tension that had always existed between the two would remain and ruin the evening.

After the hug Gary's mood lightened considerably. He had been afraid that he would find grim faces and angry expressions and harsh words telling him to leave; that he wasn't welcome. Gary then put on his arrogant mood and let a genuine smile grace his features as he fully joined the party, talking animatedly with people. At the same time he watched his Umbreon move back and forth from watching the snow fall out the large window and talking with Brock's male Ninetales, who seemed quite interested in the blue-ringed, yellow-eyed Umbreon parading in front of him.

A half-hour passed in which Gary had talked with everyone present, which included being introduced to Brock and Tracey's girlfriends Duplica and girlfriend Melody, respectively, seeing his best friend Ritchie again with his girlfriend Casey, and watching two men who looked almost the same age as him- Brendan and Drew- fight over the attention of a young woman named May. He had also opened a few gifts from his grandfather and May, whom he had been told bought him a couple of gifts every year in case he came home. The gifts included the latest Pokédex, courtesy of his grandfather, and at least two hundred dollars, from his sister, who had mentioned that he needed a new "look".

When the doorbell rang Gary said he'd get it; he was in a pretty good mood, considering he'd downed a glass or two of Brock's patented "Scotch on the Rocks" and was feeling absolutely nothing that remotely resembled how he'd been feeling close to an hour ago.

As Gary opened the door he was shocked to feel someone being pushed into his arms. He struggled to not drop the body and when he saw who it was his eyes widened. In his arms was none other than the Cerulean City gym leader Misty Waterflower, her shoulder-length auburn hair falling over her face, covering her face and sea-blue eyes, obviously unconscious. He looked up to see who had pushed her and looked into the chocolate-brown eyes of his one-time rival Ash Ketchum.

Ash seemed startled to see his rival home again and gruffly said, "Gary. Listen- I have to go and take care of something. Can you take care of my fiancée for me?" When Gary numbly nodded yes Ash tilted his head downward in thanks and ran off into the now raging snowstorm. Gary stared after him for a few moments until he heard Misty groan and berated himself for not getting her inside earlier. After he had closed the door he called for Brock and Tracey to come and help and after getting bombarded with questions about how she had come to be in his protection she was taken to the closet bedroom, which happened to be his. Gary took his stuff off the bed and told everyone he would watch to make sure Misty would be okay.

Umbreon watched the goings-on with wise eyes. She'd known about her trainer's feelings for the water-Pokémon user since he had let it slip a couple of years ago. She'd then vowed to make sure the two got together, and now she had her chance. She ran over to Brock's Ninetales and told him the plan. Ninetales, being Brock's Pokémon, instantly agreed with his new friend that her plan was a good one and that he'd help her. The two Pokémon talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, and after concocting a plan ran out of the living room to the kitchen, where Ninetales knew a stash of mistletoe was kept in his trainer's backpack; just in case.

Meanwhile, up in Gary's bedroom, Misty's eyes opened to see her fiancé's rival watching her closely. She sat up and rubbed her head, trying to calm the headache she felt coming on and when she found that the method was not working she looked at Gary. "…Gary, right?" When she got an affirmative nod she continued, "Can I have some Advil?"

"Sure." Gary got up to his feet and walked over to his bag, and after digging inside for a few minutes came out with a bottle of Advil and his canteen of water. He silently handed them to her and after she had taken them took back the canteen and placed it on his desk, which was still overflowing with Pokémon notes from his last short visit home a few years ago, the edges yellow.

"So, Misty. What happened?" Gary asked, his eyes asking a hidden question. 'And what made Ash, your fiancé, abandon you to the likes of his rival?'

Misty took a deep breath and slowly responded, "Well, here's the whole story. Ash and I got engaged a few months ago and we were supposed to be married a month from today. Everything was perfect; that is, until I caught Ash cheating on me with some red-headed whore named Belle just today." At her words Misty's eyes watered and silent tears fell down her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Gary. "When I confronted him about it just this evening he began to yell at me, saying that I should trust him enough to realize that he'd never cheat on me but when I showed him the instant picture I'd snapped of the two of them caught in the act he got even angrier and hit me on the face." Misty moved her hair back over her shoulder and Gary's face went white when he saw the giant black-and-blue bruise that covered half of her face. Misty continued, "So, I told him we were through but he refused to believe me, so I ran out of his house and was halfway here when he caught up and hit me again, this time causing me to pass out. Then, I woke up in your room."

Gary shook his head angrily and spat, "Misty, you deserve better. That bastard brought you here and had sense enough to at least leave you here with me. He then ran off, saying he had to 'take care of something'. You're better off without him."

Misty slowly shook her head yes and responded, "I know you're right, Gary, but it's hard… I mean, I've loved him since I was eleven years old and just when I thought my life would be perfect again he had to go and shatter it. I just feel so… broken."

Misty began to cry and Gary, feeling sympathy for her, sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder, gently rubbing her back in comfort.

After a few minutes Misty disentangled herself from the embrace and looked into Gary's sapphire eyes, feelings she had never felt before coming to the surface. Gary could feel his heart beating wildly; he knew he was in love with her; he'd been in love with her since he had battled her a few years ago and had admitted it to himself when he told Umbreon a couple of years ago.

Gary took a deep breath and said, "Misty, listen. This probably isn't the right time or place but… oh hell, forget it." Gary stood up and began to pace. He didn't notice Misty get off the bed and wrap her arms around his waist, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"I know what you mean, Gary, but… there's something I need to ask you…" Misty began to speak but was cut off when she and Gary heard some kind of commotion from outside the door. Gary walked over to the door and opened to reveal his Umbreon and Brock's Ninetales, both of whom appeared to be "mock-battling" in the middle of the hallway. Gary walked out of his room, followed by Misty, who was quickly drying her tears on her white wool sweater. Unnoticed by either of them Gary's Swablu quickly flew a few sprigs of mistletoe up to the ceiling of the hallway and, with Gary's Alakazam's help, secured them in place. Alakazam then sent a message to Umbreon and Ninetales, who quickly stopped battling and ran off down the hallway. Gary and Misty watched them go, with confused looks on their face, and then turned back to each other.

Gary opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when he happened to look upwards and caught sight of the mistletoe. He closed his mouth and turned his eyes to Misty's and motioned with his head upwards. When Misty's eyes caught sight of the mistletoe they widened in disbelief and brought them back down to meet Gary's.

"You know the tradition, right?" Gary asked jokingly, his sapphire eyes dancing with mirth. Misty smiled a little and nodded shyly. The two moved closer and their lips met, gently at first then with a consuming passion. Gary sought entrance to Misty's mouth and when she granted him the okay he felt an adrenaline rush run through him, igniting his feelings for her and bringing them to a whole new plateau.

When they parted both were a little out of breath and all they did for a moment was stare at each other, both shocked at what had just transpired. After a few moments Misty muttered, "Wow; that was… um, unexpected."

"Tell me about it," Gary responded, his eyes searching hers. "So… now what?"

Misty bit her lip and responded, "I'm… I'm not sure; I mean, I just got over a really bad engagement and I'm not sure I'm ready to start another one yet."

"That's okay. I'd be willing to wait." Gary lifted Misty's face so her eyes were staring directly into his and let his heart take over. "Misty, listen- I tried to tell you earlier but I chickened out. I… I really care about you; more than I'm sure your bastard of a fiancé ever did. I'd take care of you and make sure you'd know you were always loved. But, if you don't want to get involved with someone like me then it's okay." Gary lowered Misty's chin back to its regular level and turned his eyes away from hers, planning to go back to the party.

Just as he was about to move Misty caught him by his shirt and turned him to face her. "No, Gary, it's not that. It's just… I care about you as more than an acquaintance even though we've only seen each other a few times and I feel like something good could come of a relationship with you but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." Misty lowered her eyes again and was about to back away when Gary caught her chin again and pulled her into another kiss. This time Misty responded more than she had before, catching Gary off guard. When they broke apart they stared into each others' eyes for a few moments and Misty made the first move. She brought her left hand up to the light and Gary caught the gleam of a diamond engagement ring. Misty wrenched it off and threw it down a nearby floor grate, causing the ring to become lost in the ventilation system.

"Does that tell you my answer?" Misty asked roughly, her eyes once more meeting Gary's with a hint of rebellion in them and a spark that Gary had missed earlier on in the evening. Gary grinned and grabbed Misty, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes it does," he whispered into her ear, a smile lighting his features. Gary knew he finally felt at home; maybe there was more to the holidays than gifts from family and a respite from reality; maybe there was romance in the air for him and Misty. As this all happened Umbreon and Ninetales were watching from around a corner, smiles lighting their features as they watched the two adults admit their feelings and mentally congratulating themselves on a job well done.

8


End file.
